


Maria:  Chris Evans x You Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris proves he has no game when he approaches you in a bar





	Maria:  Chris Evans x You Imagine

You were at a bar with a couple of girlfriends when a man approached you on the left.  

“Hi, um, can I buy you a drink?” he asked, speaking loudly to be heard over the music.  

You picked up your bottle of beer, raised it to towards him and replied,“Thanks, but I just got one.”

Your friend asked a question and you leaned over to speak with her.  When you straightened back up, the man was still there, awkwardly smiling at you.  You looked him over and realized he was quite good looking. Once he caught you checking him out he tried talking to you again.

“Do you come here often?”

Really?  That old line?  You decided to humor him and answered, “Every once in a while.”

“I’m Chris, what’s your name?” he asked, leaning onto the counter so he completely beside you.

“Maria,” you told him, although you weren’t sure why.  Normally you would have brushed a guy like this off, but something about him had caught your eye.

Suddenly, you heard him singing, “Maria. I just met a girl named Maria, and suddenly that name will never be the same to me,” he sang, causing you to almost spit out the beer you had just taken a sip from.

After wiping your mouth, you let out a laugh and smiled at him.  “You’re singing West Side Story to me?”

He shrugged and smiled back adorably.  “I’m a bit of a theater geek, that’s one of my favorites.”

You nodded and gave him a wide smile, certainly not expecting to hear that from the muscular man before you.  When you heard him humming the chorus again you couldn’t suppress your laughter. 

“You have a beautiful smile,” he said, trying to give you a sexy face and failing miserably.

“And you have no game whatsoever, do you?” you asked, shaking your head, but smirking at him.

He threw his hands up in defeat.  “You got me, it’s true, practically zero game.”

Your friend tapped you on the shoulder and leaned in to tell you they were looking to leave.  You nodded and told her you’d be ready in a minute before taking a long drink of your beer. When you’d finished you looked back at Chris who was watching you intently.

“You have no game, but I kinda like it.  It’s refreshing, in a weird sort of way. Give me your phone.”

He chuckled, not sure if what you just said was a compliment or an insult, and pulled his phone from his back pocket, entering his code quickly.

You took it and put in your number.  As you handed it back you told him, “Why don’t you give me a call sometime, Chris?  It was nice meeting you.”

Before you’d even made it to the end of the bar he had sent you a text.  You looked at the number, then looked back towards him and watched as he grabbed his chest in laughter.  You grinned back, shoulders falling forward in laughter as you mouthed, “No game!” to him once he was able to see you.  

 


End file.
